I am Legion
by LegionXV
Summary: Oneshot; Upon getting new orders, Legion attacks the population of the Normandy SR2. Contains dark themes, gore etc.


Authors Note: I came up with this idea when I suddenly thought, 'Evil Legion… With an army…' so, this is the product of my insanity… Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Massacre

Operating Systems: Online, New Orders Received: Sender: Rannoch Geth Unit LG0001: Destroy all you can. You are needed at the Creators Homeworld. Message End: Query: Allegiance. Consensus: 34 favour allegiance with organics, 1149 favour following orders.

Booting Optics: Done

Booting HUD: Done

Booting Movement: Done: Warning: Damage to Exoskeleton: Repairs require 3 hours.

Motion Active…

Legion walked out of the AI core and straight to , "Query: Where is Shepard-Commander?"

"I believe he went to a mission on the ground with Tali'Zhorah and Garrus." She replied without looking away from her data-pad. Legion continued towards the elevator, then down to the Engineering level.

"Hey… what are you doing down here Legion?" asked Engineer Donnelly. Legion quickly walked up to the Scotsman and lifted him up in the air with one of his hands the other plucking Donnelly's Pistol from his belt pointing it toward Daniels.

"You obstruct my path." Was all he said when he shot and crushed the two Cerberus engineers.

"Shit! You bastard, I was gonna kill them!" yelled Jack as she threw a futile shockwave at Legion, who dug his feet hooks into the ground. After slight knockback he fired his newly acquired pistol precisely at Jacks head. She ran for cover behind the stairwell. Legion then silently moved into the core room, setting his drone upon Jack.

He turned and began the short process of disabling the core. Perfect timing too, just as Jack ran at him with a Krogan at her side, the Geth unit flung his body over the railing onto the hazardous floor beneath. Grunt, being stupid as he is, jumped down to meet him, immediately being electrocuted by the core energy. Legion now plucked the Revenant Assault rifle from the charred Krogan.

Aiming with perfect accuracy, he fired a quarter of the clip into the general area where Jack was. A biotic pull was launched into him in return, lifting the Geth into the air and directly onto the railing above. Alarms now blared, the ship was immobile however. If Geth had emotion, Legion would laugh historically at Jacks priceless face. Her insides then became her outsides from the huge Tungsten slugs penetrating her entire body.

The elevator was futilely locked as Legion used the access ladder way back into the AI core. Upon reaching the room he fired a few rounds into EDI's 'box', destroying the AI. The organics heard it as they rushed in guns-a-blazing, all they hit was dust. Suddenly a huge metal man appeared behind the soldiers, smashing two heads together, pulverising them, then moving to the last man, who, to everyone else's horror, screamed bloody murder. Now painted red the Geth walked out fairly casually, shooting Chakwas with a single round of the Revenant. Again, the door was locked, but now with no AI protecting it. They parted, Legion hiding behind the med tables. A squad of ten marines walked into the room, suddenly finding themselves locked in.

Legion turned, finding a terrified Gardner and the stoic looking, Thane, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin and Morinth, or as Shepard would have people believe, 'Samara'. It was a standoff until the robotic warrior rushed to Miranda's Office, narrowly avoiding the expert fire coming from the organic fools.

Taking cover behind the part which Shepard said he never understood, he laid mines on the approach. The doors reopened to suddenly explode, killing Gardner and Mordin in the process. The others seemed unhindered as they fired at Legions position.

After about a minute of suppressive fire. The foolish Jacob moved forward to receive a three fingered metal hand clutch and destroy his face. The body fell forwards unceremoniously as it bled all over the bed. "Jacob!" yelled Miranda as she charged forward, fuelled by biotic rage.

"Wait Miranda it's… Fuck!" Legion had taken another life, this time using his technological prowess to electrocute Miranda for a solid minute. Thane was nowhere to be seen at the moment, Morinth seemed to be all that was left. Legion walked casually out, crushing the corpse of Miranda.

"Surrender: You will suffer a quick death." Said Legion in a more-so menacing monotone. Morinth nearly cried as she fell to her knees. True to his word, Legion placed an effective shot at her temple. He proceeded to Miranda's laptop, hacking into it, stealing every scrap of information. Finally causing a vacuum to occur in the med bay. Killing the rest of the ships population apart from Joker.

Legion walked to the elevator and, not seeing Thane anywhere, unlocked the elevator. The red beast walked out into the lower levels, boarded a transport and left the rotting corpses for Shepard to find.

Query: Did we do the right thing? 34 believe Shepard-Commanders Redemption was still possible. 1149 believe the only way is machines dominance over man. Shepard-Commander destroyed the majority of Geth in the Galaxy and betrayed all those who followed him. Tali'Zhorah was exiled because of him; also the information about Rael'Zhorah was leaked.

Samara-Justicar was also betrayed, Jacob Taylor: forced to kill father, Miranda Lawson: lost sisters freedom. Thane Krios: Betrayed by Shepard-Commander for a petty sum of 'credits', Krogan Grunt: Refused rite of passage into adult-hood, Urdnot Wrex: Shot and killed by Shepard-Commander for seeing reason to keep valuable cure to Genophage. Mordin Solus: Forced to kill Maelon Solus, destroyed valuable Genophage Data. Garrus Vakarian: Twice denied to kill a valuable- moral target.

Shepard-Commander also allowed the Citadel Council to be destroyed. Shepard-Commander gets what he gives. Powering down to recharge… OFFLINE

Authors Note: Clunky, I know, it's kind of my call sign if you will, but anyway, Shepard is a betraying son of a bitch and Legion had some orders that disagreed with Shepard. Much, MUCH more gore to come; if you can't figure the Geths motives, then you are an absolute fool, also, please, please, PLEASE! Review! (This was a fairly short chapter anyhow.)


End file.
